Stories: Hybrid Mayhem
Plot Re-Peat Boss finds himself in a streak of losses to the Locked Room Gang, and finds out the gang's secret weapon - Ink Splash? After researching about her abilities and origins, Re-Peat Boss devises a plan to create his own hybrids to get rid of her. Ink Splash might need all the help she can get as not even her alone might stand a chance against Re-Peat Boss's hybrids. Cast * Re-Peat Boss * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones * Ink Splash * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Captain Red Shell * Blade * Electra * Scorch * Opposite Blast * Jenny * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lynn Loud Story The story starts off with the gang hanging out at the L.E.A.F. Headquarters, watching re-runs of Locked Room Gang battles. * Bonk Choy: 'Yeah! Take him out! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Show em' something TRICKY! * '''Green Shadow: '''Hey guys! What are you watching? * '''Bonk Choy: '''We're watching our battle montages! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Yeah, it's broadcast worldwide! You should sit and watch with us! * '''Green Shadow: '''That sounds interesting, I wonder if the others will be interested. They're coming over to our headquarters soon. ''Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. * 'Green Shadow: '''They're here! ''Green Shadow opens the door to reveal the other gang members. * 'Starcade: '''Hi! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Hi Starc...*gets held back by Bonk Choy*'' * 'Kyoji: '''We tagged along with the others. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Unfortunately, Red Fork and Blue Ocean aren't here with us. * '''Green Shadow: '''Wait, where are they? * '''Blast: '''Red Fork is on a date with Twilight, while Blue Ocean is chatting online with his "friend". * '''Tommy: '''Basically, they're both with their special someone. We didn't want to disturb them. ''Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. * 'Green Shadow: '''I'll answer it. ''*opens the door to reveal Jenny and the Louds* ''Oh, it's you guys. * '''Jenny: '''Hi! * '''Lincoln: '''Jenny insisted that I came along. * '''Lynn: '''Well, I was bored myself. I had no games today... * '''Lola: '''I’d come without hesitation if you had cupcakes. * '''Lana: '''Or mud. * '''Alice: '''So, what's up? * '''Bonk Choy: '''You guys are here? You're just in time, the local TV channel of Suburbia is broadcasting our battles against villains on TV! * '''Blast: '''Cool! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Things are getting TRICKY for the next part! * '''Alice: '''This will be interesting. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Oh, oh! The next battle is up! * '''Starcade: '''What is it about? * '''Bonk Choy: '''The battle against Opposite Blast and his friends! ''The television broadcasts the battle that took place in The Return of the Opposite. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''So that was your most recent encounter with Opposite Blast. * '''Alice: '''I hate that guy. He's always trying to kill Blast. * '''Tommy: '''But you were awesome Alice!Category:Stories ''The gang watches the battle on TV until at last it has come to the part when Alice is about to defeat Opposite Blast. * 'Starcade: '''Wait, I remember this part! This is the time when Alice used a plasma cannon against Opposite Blast! * '''Blast: '''Yeah, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen! * '''Alice: '*''blushes* Really? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Guys, quiet! It's coming! * '''Red Ruby: '''Oh, this outta be entertaining! ''Just before the gang can see Alice finish off Opposite Blast, the screen changes to the news broadcasting room. * 'Reporter: '''Breaking news! Breaking news! Re-Peat Boss is on the loose and he's...*gets cut off*'' The screen changes to Re-Peat Boss maniacally laughing. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Greetings, Locked Room Gang! Did you miss me? * '''Blast: '''No! Besides, can't you wait for a minute? We were about to see the best part! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''That's sickening, I have no idea how that foolish television crew came up with the idea to broadcast your battles in the first place! Anyway, get ready to see Suburbia in ruins, because I'm bringing in my ultimate unicorn robot to destroy it! And none of you will stand a chance! * '''Green Shadow: '''We will stop you! * '''Blast: '''Unicorn robot? That sounds like something Bright Spark would do. * '''Alice: '''It doesn't matter. We'll stop you! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We're ready to defend the innocent citizens from you, Re-Peat Boss. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Maybe you will get my point when you look outside the window. ''The gang looks outside the window, and sees Re-Peat Boss in his unicorn robot firing magic beams at the buildings in Suburbia. * 'Green Shadow: '''What do you want? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''It's simple, I want you to surrender for me. I shall be merciful to you and your city if you do so. * '''Kyoji: '''Surrender? Never! * '''Starcade: '''We will protect Suburbia at all costs. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Prepare for battle, Re-Peat Boss. *''draws his sword* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''If you really want a fight, don't be cowards and come out of that headquarters at once and fight me! I shall be waiting outside your doorstep. ''*cuts off the connection* * 'Green Shadow: '''We have to stop Re-Peat Boss and save Suburbia! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Let's go, Locked Room Gang. ''The gang goes outside to fight Re-Peat Boss's creation. * '''Re-Peat Boss: ''*spots the Locked Room Gang* So, you're here! I wasn't really expecting you to show up this fast, but that means I can get the job in destroying you done faster! * '''Green Shadow: '''Just stop wrecking Suburbia! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Yeah, cut it out, you puny-corn! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''And how exactly do you plan to stop me from getting my desires? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We'll destroy your machine ourselves. *''slashes at Re-Peat Boss' s machine* * Re-Peat Boss: 'You have to do better than that! Let's go, unicorn! Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 ''Re-Peat Boss's unicorn robot fires clusters of magic beams at the gang. * 'Toby Topaz: '''We're under attack! * '''Red Ruby: '''Thank you, Mr. Obvious! * '''Kyoji: '''Look out! ''Kyoji creates an ice wall to protect the gang from the magic beams. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''You cannot hide forever! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We might need to consider another strategy. * '''Alice: '''Any ideas? * '''Green Shadow: '''And quick, he's about to squash us! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I have an idea: Just give up! ''Re-Peat Boss's unicorn robot breaks through the ice wall and is about to stomp on the gang with its hooves. However, the robot is knocked back by a powerful magic ink blast. Everyone, confused, looks to where the attack came from. It's Ink Splash! * 'Ink Splash: '''Hey, you and your stupid machine are making too much noise! Stop it. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''What? Who dares to...*sees Ink Splash* So you must be the Ink Splash I heard about, the pathetic hybrid that Dr. Zack created. Hybrid or not, you don't have what it takes to stop my robot! ''Re-Peat Boss's unicorn robot makes a battle neigh, before charging towards Ink Splash. * 'Green Shadow: '''Ink Splash, look out! * '''Ink Splash: '''I'm sick of these villains. ''The unicorn robot charges towards Ink Splash, but lifts the robot with her magic, and smashes it against the ground several times. Then she grows to a larger size, grabs the machine with a tentacle, swings it in the air, and finally, throws the unicorn robot against a brick wall, leaving the machine extremely damaged. * 'Ink Splash: '''Will you stop, or should I continue? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back! ''*flies into the air* * 'Bonk Choy: '''That was a great slam and then some! * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, that was a rather easy victory. * '''Ink Splash: '''Welcome to my world. * '''Tommy: '''Wow, that was awesome! * '''Blast: '''Thanks for saving us from that machine! * '''Ink Splash: '''Yeah, ok. I'd better leave now. Try not to get in too much trouble, ok? *''leaves* * 'Starcade: '''That was close. I couldn't imagine what happened to us if Ink Splash didn't show up. * '''Green Shadow: '''At least we won't have to imagine that anymore. * '''Diana Diamond: '''So... * '''Toby Topaz: '''Party? ''*takes out a party cannon and blasts confetti* Meanwhile, Re-Peat Boss's unicorn robot crash-lands right back into his lair in Echo Creek. Re-Peat Boss crawls out of his unicorn robot and clenches his teeth in anger. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''That hybrid was nothing but a combination of trouble! I wonder why Dr. Zack even created her in the first place! Ah, no matter, I shall use my greater robots! I bet not even Ink Splash will stand a chance! ''However, Re-Peat Boss has been proven wrong. He uses a variety of animatronic robots, including a Green Shadow robot, a Jenny robot, a Jelo robot and even a Red Fork robot. However, each time he is about to get to his desires to destroy the gang once and for all, he gets stopped by Ink Splash every single time. And each time, Ink Splash uses her attacks to severely damage his robots and toss them away. And each time after that, his robots crash-land into his base, leaving Re-Peat Boss himself more injured than before. Soon, after three weeks, Re-Peat Boss's lair is in ruins and close to oblivion. Re-Peat Boss himself is full of bruises. He spends a whole month under recovery and another month rebuilding his base right after that, until at last, he is back to the villainy business. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Curse that Ink Splash! I had to spend two full months not committing evil because of her! She's always there in my way, stopping my robots every single time! I don't like it at all. Not. One. Bit. But all that changes today, because I'm getting myself some backup! If there's one person who knows Ink Splash more than anyone, it's the geneticist who created her himself - Dr. Zack! ''Re-Peat Boss runs to his computer monitor and tries to call Dr. Zack. * '''Re-Peat Boss: ''*to Dr. Zack* Dr. Zack, this is Re-Peat Boss! I need your help. * '''Electra: '*''answers the phone* You need to talk to Dr. Zack? Sure, give me a moment. ''Electra calls Dr. Zack, and gives him the phone. * Dr. Zack: 'Good morning, Re-Peat Boss, this is Dr. Zack. What do you need? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Dr. Zack? I have a problem named "Ink Splash". She destroyed most of my robot arsenal, and it took two months for me to recover AND reconstruct my lair! I know you're her creator, so I need to know more about Ink Splash and how to destroy her. * '''Dr. Zack: '''Ink Splash, you say? I imagined she'd only cause more trouble after abandoning my team. Unfortunately, she has proved to overpower pretty much any living creature or machine she encounters. For the time being, she's unstoppable. The only routes to neutralizing her are to befriend her, or to create more hybrids. * '''Electra: '''More hybrids!? Wouldn't that be dangerous? * '''Dr. Zack: '''Try to befriend her first. If it doesn't work, we'll have to take extreme measures to get rid of her permanently. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''That's a great idea, Dr. Zack. I'll get my hybrids ready. I guarantee that they'll take care of her well enough if she doesn't accept my befriending proposal. In the meantime, I'm sure the gang will attempt to go find Ink Splash, so you may call upon your assistants to attack Echo Creek to give me enough time to take care of Ink Splash. * '''Dr. Zack: '''I will send them now, they'll be in Echo Creek in a few minutes. If we do manage to eliminate Ink Splash for good, it will be an important step that will make life easier for many villains. So let's get to work. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Let's do it. Those fools won't know what they're up against. See you later! ''*hangs up* Re-Peat Boss starts creating a mini mosquito drone. He then invents a cloning machine to clone his mini mosquito drone into an army of mini mosquito drones, finishing the job right at midnight. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''I shall send these mosquito drones across the Earth! They're like mosquitoes, only that they suck up DNA chromosomes instead of blood! Once I obtain everyone's DNA, I will be able to create hybrids of unimaginable power! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Fly, my drones, fly! ''Re-Peat Boss sends out the mini mosquito drones to extract the DNA of every single sentient being within Earth. The mini mosquito drones return with many samples of DNA, with each DNA sample of a different being separated into small tubes. It took Re-Peat Boss less than an hour to filter out the DNA samples of the Locked Room gang members. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''This is too good to be true! I shall get to work right away! ''Re-Peat Boss starts combining the DNA samples of Locked Room gang members and fusing them into animal cells. After many processes, he has finally finished creating his own army of hybrids! * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''They're finished! And the Locked Room gang will be finished soon enough. But first, I'll need to send an invitation to Ink Splash to join my team! She might be a nuisance, but with her powers, she'll be a valuable asset to my collection! ''Re-Peat Boss writes an invitation to Ink Splash of requesting her to join him. He then sends out a mini mosquito drone to deliver the invitation to Ink Splash. The next morning, when Ink Splash wakes up, she discovers the invitation in front of her. * 'Ink Splash: '''Wait... an invitation? They probably sent it here on accident. I don't usually get any invitation anywhere. Still, maybe those guys from the "Locked Room Gang" sent it. I'll give it a look just in case. ''Ink Splash reads the invitation. * 'Ink Splash: '''Re-Peat Boss again? He's been annoying enough already. But if I go to his lair, I can stop him before he continues his annoying machinations. Maybe it's time to pay that guy a visit. '' Ink Splash decides to go to Re-Peat Boss's lair. When she arrives, Re-Peat Boss greets her in a rather friendly tone. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Hello, Ink Splash! So I see you've received my invitation? Step right in! * '''Ink Splash: '*''enters, confused* Hi? So far it's the only time you've been nice to me. *''walks inside* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Don't worry about it. ''*gives Ink Splash some refreshments* ''Help yourself. So I invited you here because knowing that you're out there all alone, not in a team, I decided to give you a spot. You can be my assistant, and I will treat you with the care and respect you rightfully deserve. * '''Ink Splash: '''Are you sure? Because so far everyone I've met only wants me to be with them because of what they can gain from it. Are you sure you're not doing the same thing? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Of course not. It was silly of me trying to harm you in the first place. All you need to do is join me and you'll be treated with more care and respect than anyone else has given you. Heck, I will even give you a large salary if you choose to work with me. Plus, you can have access to the lair's facilities at your own will. I will even cover the bills for your meals and accommodation. What do you say? * '''Ink Splash: '''Hm... that's actually a pretty good offer. It's much better than anything I could get from Dr. Zack or Bright Spark. Perhaps... * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''If you join me, we can start by finishing off the Locked Room Gang! Remember that time when the ponies and inklings fought over you, saying that you're a pony or an inkling? That was terrible, right? Don't you want to get your revenge on them for that? * '''Ink Splash: '''Wait a moment... you want me to fight the Locked Room Gang? But they're the closest thing I've ever had to actual friends. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''But they were the ones who were causing a ruckus about you! That's not something close friends do, right? So what do you say? Will you join me to crush them, and get your revenge? * '''Ink Splash: '''You know what? I was actually considering your offer, but I've made my decision. The Locked Room Gang might not always understand me, but they're the closest thing I have to actual friends. I betrayed them once, and still today I can't stop thinking of how stupid that was. I'm not going to repeat the same mistake again. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''So you're not going to join me? I'm suggesting that you reconsider, think of all the benefits I'm giving you if you join me! ''*gives Ink Splash some more refreshments* Ink Splash has an internal conflict. She really wants to accept Re-Peat Boss's offer, since he'd give her everything she's ever wanted: a place to call home, someone that really cares for her, and treats her as she likes, and gives her everything she needs. '' ''But on the other hand, accepting the offer would mean betraying the Locked Room Gang. Sure, Ink Splash still had her doubts about the gang, but she could feel that they are good people, and although they don't understand her all the time, they care for her. Ink Splash finds herself split between her loyalty to the gang, and everything she's ever desired. * 'Ink Splash: '''Is there a way for me to join you, without having to fight the Locked Room Gang? Because that would be an ideal arrangement in my opinion. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''But they're the bad guys! My job is to make sure that Echo Creek is safe from them, so that I can take over...er...I mean protect the city! If you agree to join me to drive them away, I'll give you everything that you desire. What do you say? Will you join me? ''Ink Splash continues trying to decide. Finally, after thinking it through, and comparing the possible outcomes of each option, she finally makes a choice. * 'Ink Splash: '''Ok, Re-Peat Boss. I've made my decision. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''What is it? Do you agree to join with me? * '''Ink Splash: '''Actually, I decided to do this. ''Ink Splash grows to giant size, and starts wrecking Re-Peat Boss's lair with her tentacles and magic ink blast. * 'Ink Splash: '''I won't let anyone else lure me into fighting someone I don't want to fight! Sorry Re-Peat Boss, but I won't accept your offer! ''Suddenly, Re-Peat Boss changes face and is back to his own mean self. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Pathetic, I knew that's what you would choose. Well, you will regret your decision here and now! You thought I wouldn't be prepared for this, didn't you? ''Re-Peat Boss opens a shutter, revealing his own team of hybrids. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Knowing that this would happen, I have already created my own team of hybrids just like you, only that they're more formidable than you can imagine. Now that the easy way didn't work, it's time for the hard way. Any last words? * '''Ink Splash: '''Unfortunately for both of us, there's still plenty of time before my true last words. But until then, I'll make sure that jerks like you and my creator don't hurt innocent people with your evil schemes. After all the problems my own existence has caused, it's the best I can do. So bring you army, Re-Peat Boss. I'm ready for them. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You'll regret saying that. Get her! ''Re-Peat Boss's team of hybrids charge towards Ink Splash, ready to attack her. Meanwhile, back to the gang who are about to go on another portal-hopping adventure. * 'Green Shadow: '''Re-Peat Boss hasn't been active lately. He hasn't committed anything evil for the past two months. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Who cares? At least he won't bother us anymore! * '''Tommy: '''Uh, guys? I think we might have other problems to worry about now. ''Tommy points at Echo Creek, where Electra, Blade, Scorch and Opposite Blast are attacking the city. * 'Blast: '''Not these guys again. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Wait a minute, where's Ink Splash? * '''Red Ruby: '''Maybe she's living up to her title as "Miss Traitor". * '''Green Shadow: '''Wait! Look! ''Suddenly, the screens in Echo Creek light up, showing Re-Peat Boss in his lair once again. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Greetings again, Locked Room Gang! It's been a long time since we last met. * '''Blast: '''Why do you always show up in the most inconvenient times? Listen, before you start your show, we'll have to ask you to leave. We' ve got other villains to take care of. So if you want us to pay you the attention you deserve as a villain, you should leave and come back later. Got it? * '''Alice: '''I doubt he'll listen to you, Blast. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Why should I listen to you, puny human? I'm Re-Peat BOSS, emphasis on boss, I can do whatever I like, whenever I like, wherever I like, however I like! Oh, and if you're looking for Ink Splash, I'm taking good care of her back at my lair! * '''Green Shadow: '''Where is she now? What are you planning to do to her? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''At my lair, duh! You see, I have been inspired by her power and thus came to the conclusion that the only way to truly get rid of that hybrid is with more hybrids! * '''Starcade: '''WHAT?! * '''Kyoji: '''More hybrids? * '''Alice: '''But that's very dangerous! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Now you wouldn't want to save her while you leave your city to get destroyed, would you? Echo Creek is about to go down as we speak! We shall meet again in my lair! ''*hangs up* * 'Starcade: '''What do we do? * '''Green Shadow: '''First things first, we'll have to protect Echo Creek from Dr. Zack's forces! * '''Blast: '''Let's go stop Opposite Blast and his allies! * '''Starcade: '''Yeah! ''The gang runs to Electra, Blade, Scorch and Opposite Blast. * 'Green Shadow: '''Hey, leave Echo Creek alone! * '''Scorch: '''Fire! Burn, burn! Our flame of power will not be defeated! Now go, or stay to burn to death! Fire! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Translating what Scorch said, leave us alone, losers! If not, you'll be destroyed. * '''Electra: '''Just quit before you get hurt. I wouldn't like to have to fry you with electric bolts. Actually, yes, I would like to! *''evil laugh* * 'Starcade: '''Expected those words out of your mouth, my nemesis. * '''Kyoji: '''Well, we won't leave either way! We dealt with you before and we can do it again! * '''Green Shadow: '''Now why don't you stop attacking Echo Creek and fight us just like you four always wanted? * '''Scorch: '''Fire! * '''Electra: '''This will be a glorious battle... for us! *''evil laugh* Opposite Blast charges towards Green Shadow, but Blast intercepts him, and they both start fighting in the air. Electra shoots powerful electric waves at Alice and Starcade, while staying far from them. Captain Red Shell slashes Blade with his sword, while Blade tries to defend himself by thowing blades and running from Captain Red Shell. Scorch shoots flames at Kyoji. * '''Green Shadow: '''Thanks, Blast! * '''Starcade: *dodges the electric waves* ''Missed! Wanna try again? * '''Kyoji: '*to Scorch* ''Alright, calm down, Scorch! Fire isn't going to get you anywhere near to winning. ''*retaliates with ice blasts* * 'Red Ruby: '''They need our help! Let's make them explode! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''I'm with you! * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Me too! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Let's get them! ''The gemstones charge into battle as well. Opposite Blast and his allies retaliate. Opposite Blast kicks Blast into a wall, before lifting an entire bus, and throwing it towards the gemstones. Amelia Amethyst creates a forcefield to stop the bus from hurting the gemstones. * 'Amelia Amethyst: '''Close one! * '''Red Ruby: '''Now it's time we strike back! ''Red Ruby creates firecrackers and uses them to fly towards Opposite Blast, while holding a bundle of dynamite sticks in his hand. Opposite Blast dodges the firecrackers quickly, while Scorch shoots flames at Red Ruby, making the dynamite sticks explode in the gem's hand. * 'Scorch: '''I'm on fire! Fire! * '''Blade: '''Cutting it up! *''throws a cutting blade, cutting down several trees* ''Ha! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We're not finished yet. *''continues chasing Blade and slashing him with his sword* * 'Blade: '''Aah! ''The trees that Blade cut down are falling towards the gang. To make things worse, Scorch sets the trees on fire, which soon starts a large fire in the area. * 'Scorch: '''Time to burn the trash! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''There's nothing better in an epic battle than thunderstorms! ''Sean Sapphire creates storm clouds above the falling flaming trees. The storm clouds rain on the flaming trees, putting out the fire, despite not being able to stop the trees from falling. * 'Green Shadow: '''Get out of the way! ''The gang evades the falling trees, before getting back to their feet and retaliating. Opposite Blast lifts several cars, and tosses them at the gang, with Green Shadow trying to stop the cars from crashing into the gang/ground. Captain Red Shell has Blade cornered, but Electra attacks him from behind with an electric bolt. Starcade attacks Electra from behind with a powerful punch to the head. Green Shadow climbs up a building and leaps at Opposite Blast. Kyoji does an ice blast from his Elementia at Scorch, freezing him. * 'Green Shadow: '''It's over, Opposite Blast. Tell your friends to leave Echo Creek at once, or else! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Or else what, you green nuisance!? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Or else this! ''Captain Red Shell slashes at Opposite Blast with his sword. Opposite Blast dodges, and then charges towards Captain Red Shell. However, Captain Red Shell blocks Opposite Blast's attack with his sword, before delivering a final hit on Opposite Blast. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Ugh... * '''Electra: '''Opposite Blast! You're going to pay for this! ''Electra uses all her electric power to create a powerful electric wave, electrocuting Captain Red Shell, and damaging everyone else in the gang. Electra shoots powerful electric bolts at Captain Red Shell, while he tries to block them with his sword. * 'Blast: '''Give up Electra! *''charges towards her* Electra shoots plenty more electric bolts damaging Blast heavily. Captain Red Shell manages to deliver a final hit on Electra while she's distracted fighting Blast. Electra falls to the ground, defeated. * 'Blade: '''Electra! That's it! No more games! I'll make you "cut" it out by force! ''Blade shoots dozens of cutting blades at the gang, injuring several of them, including Blast. * 'Alice: '''Blast! Blade, you're going down! ''Alice shoots down Blade with her plasma cannon. However, once Blade is defeated, Scorch shoots a fire blast at Alice, hurting her severely. Alice falls to the ground, while Scorch yells. * 'Scorch: '''Fire! You guys defeated my allies, but now the flames of power will have their vengeance on you! Fire! * '''Tommy: '''You hurt Alice! That's mean! ''Tommy throws a bucket of water on Scorch, weakening him a lot. * 'Scorch: '''Fire! ''Scorch tries to hit Tommy with a fire blast. However, Tommy dodges. * 'Blast: '''I'm not going to let you hurt Tommy! ''Blast charges into Scorch, defeating him. * '''Blast: '''You're fired!